vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115662-60-and-credd
Content ---- To be fair, I don't think knocking off the box price is a F2P rant. EVE charges five dollars to set up a new account that isn't purchased with plex (about the same as if NCSoft charged 20$ for the initial box price with the first month free unless you kicked off with a CREDD from a friend) and nobody's calling EVE F2P. I've actually written about this, that if they want more people to really play the game and want to increase the amount of people in the game, it's not the 15$ a month or a CREDD a month subscription that's an issue, it's the up front box price. | |} ---- ---- ---- And yes, this is a good point. | |} ---- ---- Actually since you can find the game for $45 easily, does that mean the box price is actually $30? :P | |} ---- Not sure where you found that price, but have heard from several others the deal is out there and legitimate so in that case I'd consider the included month to then be free! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can get a game code on ebay for $20.....there is one listed at $16. You don't need to drop $60 for the game. | |} ---- Cept you need to subby with a CCard to get your free month. Even when they were handing out free beta keys, I had to buy the box, AND start a subby from CCard in before I was allowed to beta test! (Then a 20% and 2x $2 for transferring into USA$ also bit on top) Still, WTB overpriced wildstar plushie's in real life! *throws more money at the screen* | |} ---- ---- Especially for all the talk of F2P bringing in more players going on right now, I would think clipping the box price would be a better sacrifice to make. That's the actual barrier to entry and the money Carbine doesn't make by making the game good enough to keep people around. You'd think that would go long before the sub. | |} ---- I never used my card like that? But I didn't do beta things I heard about the game for the very first time from a friend like June 2nd, I bought the game off Amazon, created my account on the WS site, input my CD key, installed the game then was able to play. Also the month isn't free, unless you got the game for 45$ I guess. | |} ---- When I stated: 'It just feels too out there, and I think lowering it or doing a sale might draw more people to the game.' What part of that spelled out F2P whine to you. I would honestly like to know because it seems that you didn't actually read my post. The whole argument that other games charge $60 dollars, so then Carbine should do the same for Wildstar. That's a flawed argument, because I can just as easily say that F2P works for other titles, so obviously F2P will work for Wildstar, but we don't want that, so it's pretty much a moot point. What works for other games works for them, I'm talking about what might work better for WIldstar. Wildstar needs more players, and $60 up front will not draw new players. The game has been out for a few months, and from the word of mouth going around, it makes more sense that new players would rather shell out $60 for a new release with great reviews and hype, rather than buying Wildstar. So if the digital price on Carbine's site (I am not talking about buying it at store, as it's not a feasable suggestion worldwide) drops to $30 (2x the sub price) then it would be more attractive to new players. That is what I am suggesting. Not F2P. | |} ----